


Don't you die on me

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Distant Voices, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Пока Джулиан в коме после атаки литианца, Гарак волнуется о нем.





	Don't you die on me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't You Die On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856167) by [Ameera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera). 



> Атмосфера: Malinen — Snow.  
> Пропущенная сцена к серии 18 третьего сезона — Distant Voices.

“Не смей умирать”, — прошептал Гарак Джулиану, хотя боялся, что говорит только сам с собой. Он не был врачом, но видел, что показания пульса слабые. Он хотел сохранить надежду, он хотел верить, что Джулиан чудесным образом справится, но когда что-либо подобное случалось с Гараком? Нет, Гарак знал, что, скорее всего, Джулиан умрёт — по своей природе, то, что наиболее вероятно должно произойти, почти всегда происходило.  
  
Но почему это должно иметь значение для Гарака? Да, доктор Башир — замечательный собеседник и не относился к нему, как к парии, но ведь потеря единственного ланча в неделю не могла в действительности заставить Гарака чувствовать себя более одиноким, чем он уже себя ощущал? Да, вся эта история с имплантантом была впечатляющей, если не сказать больше, но Джулиан дал понять, что это всего лишь его обязанность как врача — свернуть метафорические горы ради Гарака. Однако это было именно так, разве нет? Джулиан Башир не был просто ещё одним доктором, обладающим талантом к дебатам. Он был Гараку другом. Тем, кто искренне заботился о Гараке, тем, о ком заботился и сам Гарак. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, когда с Гараком происходило нечто подобное, что он оказался практически не способен распознать это. Как такой, как Гарак, позволил привязанности, безусловно, платонической, перерасти в любовь?  
  
Когда Джулиан впал в кому, Гарак сосредоточил всё своё внимание на летианце, который сделал это с одной из самых прекрасных вещей в жизни Гарака. Альтовар оказался неуклюжим дураком, которого легко поймали, но это только еще больше разочаровало Гарака в себе. Он должен был защитить Джулиана от столь жалкой угрозы, но он пропустил её. Почему он не последовал за Альтоваром после того, как тот прервал их обед? Был ли Гарак настолько увлечён, стараясь подобрать Джулиану лучший подарок на день рождения, что пропустил человека, который представлял из себя угрозу? Его неспособность остановить вред, обращённый на любовь всей его жизни, была недостойной.  
  
И так и было, разве нет? Наконец Гарак понял, что любит Джулиана, но было уже слишком поздно. Его любовь отвлекла его, заставила его потерять всякий шанс, который только мог быть, и теперь он должен был осознать это лишь для того, чтобы страдать. Гарак смеялся над собой, выходя из лазарета, он должен был уйти до того, как кто-нибудь войдёт и увидит его. Бедный, жалкий Элим. Что бы он сделал, если бы Джулиан каким-то образом очнулся? Признался бы в чувствах и выглядел как полный идиот? Нет, этого не случилось бы. Гарак сделал бы то, что делал всегда: солгал бы. Он лгал бы о своих чувствах и делал вид, будто ничего не изменилось.


End file.
